prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC46
is the 46th episode of the season Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is the 532nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The Cures are left with no choice but to battle their friend Seiji in an attempt to break him free from Red's brainwashing, but he proves to be more formidable than they expected. Synopsis The episode picks up where the last one left off, with Red appearing before the Cures and Blue and him bringing forth a brainwashed Seiji. The Cures were shocked at the sight of their friend who has now turned evil, with Red taking great delight over watching them hurt each other. The Cures had no choice but to fight, trying to reach out to Seiji's feelings and free him. It was a hard battle, with Seiji, now showing hatred toward the Cures, determined to destroy them. Blue then said that they should aim for the crystal, as it could free him, so Lovely strikes the crystal, and it looks as if she was about to destroy it when Red provided more power to it, causing her to be overpowered. Seiji then launches a powerful blast as Red mocked the Cures over love and hope, which he believed to be illusions. He then said the crystal sensed the darkness in Seiji's heart born from the Cures not understanding his feelings as well as his jealousy toward Blue. That blast was enough to detransform the girls. Red then tells Blue that he hates everything he stands for and vows to destroy what he created, bringing forth despair and hatred. He then summons a giant red planet, along with a large group of Saiarks that appeared all over the world. The planet was intended to destroy the Earth, and he and Seiji retreat to it, leaving the Cures, especially Megumi, hopeless. Just then, a Saiark appeared before them, as a regretful Megumi cried, upset because she did not know what Seiji was going through and accepting the blame. Right before the Saiark attacked her, Megumi's tears caused the fallen ornaments to glow, and Cure Tender appeared, shielding her from the attack. She then encouraged the Cures, telling them to not give up hope and that they could free Seiji just as they freed her. Then, some of the international Cures appeared to help the Happiness Charge Cures out, with other groups also defending other parts of the world from the Saiarks' attacks. Cure Sunset and Wave said that it was the Happiness Charge Cures' hope and determination that helped them gained strength, and Megumi thanked them, as they in turn helped regained her and her friends' resolve. The four of them stood up once more and transformed again to battle the Saiark. After weakening it, which included Fortune and Tender attacking together, they changed into their Innocent Forms and used Innocent Purification to defeat it. They then immediately headed toward the red planet to take on Red once and for all and rescue Seiji. As they flew, Tender says that she is confident that together, the four of them will save the world from plunging into despair. Major Events *All International Pretty Cures make their appearance to help the Happiness Charge! Cures save the world. *The Happiness Charge! Cures head off into space to defeat the Red Planet that is heading towards Earth. * Red creates his own planet and created quite a lot of Saiarks and spread them around the world. Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey *Hikawa Iona / Cure Fortune Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan *PhanPhan *Aloalo Villains *Deep Mirror/ Red *Saiark *Sagara Seiji Supporting Characters *Blue *International Pretty Cure *Hikawa Maria / Cure Tender Trivia *Cure Fortune and Tender's combination attack is similar to the one that Cure Lovely and Princess used in the first version of the opening. *The episode features flashbacks from various Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes of Seiji. *When Cure Honey and Cure Wave are performing a double hit, Cure Wave is missing her LovePreBrace. *Ribbon and Glasan are not given any speaking lines outside of summoning the Shining Make Dresser. *Mirage did not make an appearance after the previous episode. *During one scene when she is de-transformed, Megumi's hair is the same length as Cure Lovely's. *This episode featured the first trailer for ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure''. *The scene where the Cures fought Seiji is the same place where Cure Princess fought a Saiark in episode 1 and Cure Fortune entered the scene. *In one frame with Blue, Cure Sunset and Cure Wave are missing their wings on their backs. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!